osocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Heat Haze Manor
BEGIN PROFILE: Subject HEAT-HAZE MANOR must be MANDATORALLY AND IMMEDIATELY DEALT WITH when sighted. All federally-linked fire-suppresant operations have been informed of such (But SEE ALSO the entry for THE ETERNAL ORDER OF THE FIRE-FIGHTERS for more details). Subject is a large mansion of REDACTED’ styles, appearing in areas of intense uncontrolled combustion. Subject is unaffected by any combustion around it, though the temperature has initially been shown to always be near the highest degree long-term survivable by humans, and analysis of the materials composing such show that REDACTED The mansion appears to be staffed by those in anachronistic dress in the seeming guise of servants, with the garb appearing in varying styles, none of which date past the 1930s in appearance. In description several of the “staff” appear to match individuals confirmed previously deceased, all of whom were only identifiable via dental records. All individuals also share in common the factor of only the face maintaining fire damage and no fat left at all on their bodies. The individuals appear to be initially polite, but become firmly insistent that the user stay, despite steady observed rises in temperatire. They do not make mention of any protective gear, but will repeatedly persist in asking the guests remove their clothing, for the reason that “It must be awfully stuffy in there.” They will also insist you wait for “The Master” but will also implore you “not to disturb him during his waking.” They will also attempt to make conversation. '' ''DO NOT SPEAK TO THEM OR OTHERWISE ATTEMPT TO VERBALLY COMMUNICATE WITH THEM. YOUR LIFE IS VALUABLE, DO NOT THROW IT AWAY LIKE THIS. Written and sign-language communication is fine though. There are multiple “puzzles” throughout Subject, varying in the incarnations of subject. The most common re-occurring ones are the Chestnuts, the Wax Filigree and El Toro Embolado, the full dossier is attached to the official document. The “staff” will become hostile and appear to “mutate” as the mansion is solved. Analytics show this appears to occur in quarter-intervals of the “required” puzzles being completed. The full list of “mutations” are given on the dossier, but in the short term, the Snuffer is the easiest one to dispatch, and the Pilot Lighter is invulnerable to both conventional and non-conventional weapons aside from REDACTED When “The Master” is reached, immediately aim for the heart on the bed. Do not listen to his speech, do not hesitate due to the flames. After dispatchment, the house will disappear, and the flames will die down. G.U.F.F. rescue forces will be there shortly for retrieval. Occurences of Subject have been increasing. Data points regarding such match to the point of definitive correlation with rise in global temperatures and wildfires. This is a cause for concern, alongside further incidences regarding other Subjects such as REDACTED Author Commentary Basic idea was "survival horror mansion with a fire theme," inspired by an extremely obscure cut mode from Kirby Super Star, Kagero Manor. Also, this sadly had the unfortunate timing of coming out after the horiffic 2018 California wildfires, though I will say my general thoughts were more about the general increase in wildfires due to global warming, not trying to capitalize on that horriffic tragedy. As per usual with G.U.F.F. stuff, this is free to use as you see fit under a CC-BY 4.0 license so long as I; Thomas F. Johnson, am credited as their creator! And, if you wanna support me, maybe check out my Patreon, which I previewed this design on ages ago, or even just send a Ko-Fi my way! Every penny is appreciated, and I am eternally grateful for those who donate! Category:G.U.F.F. Entries